TOO SOON
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Y Esme… nunca olvidara ese momento no tan insignificante en su eterna vida.La no- vida de vampiros… que no importa cuál sea está llena de secretos.A veces… algo bizarros,pero siempre vivos en algún rincón de la memoria. JAMES-ESME.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer **a mí** solo la TRAMA.

**PAREJA:** Esme – James.

**NOTA: **SIS 4 / 6, TW. Je je je. PD: Simple Plan me inspiro demasiado. LOL. Espero que te estén agradando estos one-shoots porque son los que mi musa estará dando.

**NOTA 2:** Situado en Crepúsculo… cuando James, Victoria y Laurent aparecen... /... van en el claro donde los Cullen juegan baseball y Bella… blah blah… bueno ya creo que ya están situados. Además esta algo cambiado.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**TOO SOON.**

**.**

**.**

_Hey there now_

_Where'd you go_

_You left me here so unexpected_

_You change my life_

_I hope you know_

_Cause now I'm lost_

_So unprotected_

_In a blink of an eye_

_I never got to say goodbye_

_(**By: Simple Plan.**)_

_._

_._

Él era… hah… él era.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que él era. Bueno si… un vampiro, -al igual que yo- de eso si estaba segura. Solo sé que había llegado al claro y me había dejado en blanco. Oh, ho.

Durante toda la situación de que mi familia conversara con ellos tres, y al mismo tiempo protegieran a Bella. Debo decir que falle estrepitosamente en ambas. No estuve pendiente a la "calculada" charla… y no estuve en posición de ataque. Solo tenía presencia para el… porque a pesar de que no lo miraba… si miraba abiertamente a los tres. Él era… simplemente… el. Era guapo, deseable, insaciable y exquisito. No tenía ni la menor idea de que le habían pasado a mis muertas y bochornosas hormonas en ese momento. Solo rezaba porque nadie se diera cuenta. Inclusive rece de más por notar que Edward estaba tan concentrado en el / James… porque no matara a Bella… que milagrosamente este no había notado mis pensamientos. Aleluya. Hah… que ironía.

.

.

_Pero todo paso muy rápido. James se dio cuenta de que Bella era humana, este quiso tomarla, Edward no lo dejo, este se fue con sus dos compañeros no muy feliz, nosotros nos fuimos a la casa y ahí nos dividimos por el plan de salvar a Bella._

Yo me fui con Edward y Emmett a dejar un rastro falso.

En el bosque sinceramente no sé cómo le hice para separarme de mis dos hijos pero al detectar el olor de James y ellos no. Decidí convencerlos de una táctica diferente de esparcir el olor de Bella… para poder ver a James. Por alguna razón necesitaba verlo. A decir verdad fue algo difícil engañar a Edward… pero lo logre al final.

Seguía el rastro de James… cuando de la nada siento una mano en mi cuello… no lastimándome pero si agarrándome con fuerza. ES EL, pensé cuando lo vi frente a mí. Es rápido, también pensé. Él se da cuenta que soy yo, alza una ceja y suelta un poco el agarre.

-Pensé… que eras la chica. Con ese abrigo con su olor y tú pelo… hum… exquisitamente tentador… también. Pero… ¿qué están tramando?-Su voz era algo por encima de todo.

-Te fuiste muy rápido.-Fue lo único que pude decir apenas en un susurro. No porque su mano me lastimara… pero tenía la sensación de que hablar en voz baja era mejor en todos los sentidos.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto el… algo sarcástico. Aun así… sigue siendo el, pensé.

-Es que… tu presencia me deslumbro… más de lo normal.-Le dije sin más. Si a veces era algo rara. Él sonríe de lado, mirándome curioso… y ríe algo arrogante –si- pero también de manera honesta… suelta mi cuello. Y se me queda mirando un buen rato.

-Así… que no te intimido.-Comenta para sí. No fue una pregunta tampoco. Y no… no me intimidaba.

-No, cambiaste mi vida… de alguna forma… no imaginable.

-De acuerdo…-Es lo único que me contesta el sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Pero ya lo sabes… y vine a decirte adiós.-Le dije con algo de tristeza… pero en fin de cuentas era todo lo que podía llegar a hacer… un momento personal y un adiós.

-Si… adiós. Hum… casi me haces olvidar que estoy detrás de la chica. Y por alguna razón creo pensar que… como quiera esa no era tu razón de hablarme.

-Correcto.-Le digo sonriendo. El solo se me queda mirando.-Bueno… adiós.-Era ahora o nunca. Le di un beso en la frente – sin darle tiempo a que este reaccionara- y toque mi nariz con la de él. Era todo a lo que podía aspirar.-Adiós James.-Sonreí con verdadera motivación y me fui… tenía una vida que seguir.

-Adiós… Esme.-Dijo este extrañado… aun así con una mueca parecida a sonrisa.-Ah… y no quisiera hacerle daño a una vampira como tu… tan amable… así que no te metas en mi camino.

-De acuerdo, yo tampoco busco herirte… pero recuerda que es mi familia la que defiendo en caso de ser necesario.

-Es… justo.

-Gracias.

Una última mirada de parte de ambos. Rojo escarlata y amarillo oro. Es un adiós y hasta luego o un hasta luego y adiós. Porque a pesar de que esto sucediera… ambos tenían una vida que seguir… pero era inevitable que pasara este episodio antes de un final… para alguno de los dos. Hum.

Y Esme… nunca olvidara ese momento no tan insignificante en su eterna vida. La no- vida de vampiros… que no importa cuál sea está llena de secretos. A veces… algo bizarros, pero siempre vivos en algún rincón de la memoria.

.

.

(FIN.)

.

.

* * *

.

.

**(REVIEWS?)**


End file.
